custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur (Character, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Christmas Party is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released in December 24, 1992. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and the kids are decorating at school for Christmas. They met Santa and Mrs. Nicholas at a North Pole. Finally, Barney and his friends return to school; Barney uses his magic to turn a Christmas tree into a light. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Shawn (John Bennett) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Joe (Danny Zavatsky) *Santa Claus (Lloyd Bridges) *Frosty the Snowman (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love the Holidays #Oh Christmas Tree #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #Winter's Wonderful #Winter Wonderland #Sledding, Sledding #Skating, Skating #Frosty the Snowman #Sleigh Ride #Jingle Bells #Jingle Bell Rock #O Little Town of Bethlehem #My Dreidel #Habari Gani #Wrap It Up #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time #The Twelve Days of Christmas #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Deck the Halls #I Love You End Credit Music #Winter Wonderland #Sleigh Ride #We Wish you a Merry Christmas Notes *This Season 1 Home Video uses Season 2's Barney Costume. *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *This video was filmed in November 12, 1992 to November 21, 1992 and produced in December 7, 1992. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also used in "Having Ten of Fun!", with a Christmas Twist *The Barney costume is also used in this video was "Grandparents are Grand". *Kathy wore the same hairstyle in "Everyone is Special'' and the same clothes in Alphabet Soup *Michael wear the same clothes in ''The Queen Of Make Believe *Shawn wear the same shirt in The Queen Of Make Believe and different pants *Luci wear the same hairstyle in Everyone Is Special and the same clothes in Hop To It *Min wear the same hairstyle in Hop To It and the same clothes in Playing It Safe *Derek wear the same clothes in Alphabet Soup *Tina wear the same hairstyle in Alphabet Soup and the same clothes in The Queen Of Make Believe *This is Joe's only appearance. *This another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, After the song Skating, Skating, he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *This is another time Barney has a ice skating accident. The first time was The Backyard Gang Video, "Going Places with Barney!" (March 14, 1988), and many others. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's when Barney ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. Quotes *(after the song Skating, Skating) *'Barney: '''Uh-oh! I can't stop skating! (Barney skates too fast, then slips on the ice rink, and falls down) *'Joe: 'Oh, no! Barney, are you all right? *'Barney: '''Of course, Joe. (giggles) I need to be more careful next time.